OMG FANFICTION
by xoxMysticalRainbowDreamsxox
Summary: This is about the adventure of two super kawaii desu girls that go on an adventure! OMG, isnt it great!


Haley-chan was a super kawaii Japanese princess and her friend Erica-chan was a Lolita schoolgirl. But even though they didn't know it yet, they were actually the CHOSEN ONES!

"Omg! We should go to the mall and buy PLUSHIES!" said Haley-chan.  
"Omg!! So kawaii!!" said Erica-chan.

SO THEY WENT.

On their way to the mall, Haley-chan and Erica-chan were talking, when all of a sudden Haley ran into a mysterious looking guy and fell over.

"Hey," said the guy. His eyes shined as his dreamy gaze met Haley-chan's and she could feel a jolt run through her as he reached out his arm to help her up.  
"Sorry about that," he said.  
"Omg like it's okay," said Haley-chan.  
"I'm Sasuke."  
"LOL IM HALEY CHAN" *GIGGLE*  
"That's cool. Hey sorry but I have to get to ninja training. See you later!"  
Sasuke jumped into the air and did a double backflip. His jet black hair was blowing in the wind and he gave one last glance to Haley-chan before vanishing into the sky.

"OMG." Said Haley-chan. "HE'S A NINJA."  
"THAT'S SO HOT," said Erica-chan.  
"Hey! Back off! He's MINE!" Haley-chan yelled.  
"But he's sooo kawaii!" Erica-chan shouted.

OH NOOO! Haley-chan thought. WHAT IF ERICA-CHAN TRIES TO STEAL SASUKE FROM ME!!  
So as they were at the mall, Haley-chan devised a plan to kill Erica-chan to keep her away from her dear Sasuke.

That night when Erica-chan was sleeping, Haley-chan snuck into her room with a knife. Just as she was about to stab Erica-chan, she woke up.

"OMG HALEY-CHAN WHAT R U DOING!?"  
"Stay away from my Sasuke!!"  
"TRANSFORM!!" yelled Erica-chan.

Erica-chan flew up in the air and did a spinny-flip. "FLUFFY CUPCAKE!" she cried. And then she magically sprouted fairy wings and cat ears and was wearing a kawaii Lolita dress and a tiara.

"WTF." said Haley.

"I SUMMON THE POWER OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP!" yelled Erica.

And then there was a blast of pink fairy dust and everything was happy and the plants were singing and the birds and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky.

"Can we be friends again?" asked Haley.  
"Sure," said Erica. "And don't worry about Sasuke. I like someone else now."  
"OMG WHO?!" asked Haley.  
"His name is LIGHT."  
"OMG COOL."

So after a while, Haley went back home. She was really tired and wanted to go to sleep but when she got in her room, she saw someone standing on her windowsill. It was Sasuke…..

Haley-chan stopped cold, and a trembling hand reached up to her quivering mouth. "Sasuke..." His sun-tanned skin shown gold in the moonlight, matching his silvery eyes. "How did you figure out where i lived?" Sasuke jumped off of her window sill and took her hands in his. "Love always finds a way." OMG! he's so kawaii! Haley thought as she stood there with him.  
Meanwhile, Erica-chan was walking down a dark alley way. But, as she tried to turn a corner, she was stopped by a shady looking character on a motorcycle. "Hey Lady, get on my hog" the ruffian said. Erica-chan started to cry "NOOOOOOOOOO!" But then there was a large truck! And it drove by real fast and hit the burly biker and scattered him all over the sidewalk! Erica-chan stood and stared. just as she started to faint, two long, muscular arm came and held her close. Just before her vision faded, she saw the face of Light. "Dont worry, Erica-chan, Ill protect you" and she fainted in his arms.  
Haley and Sasuke stood in her room, and Haley didnt know what to say. "Sasuke-kun, you love me?" Sasuke took a step forward "I have loved you from the moment i set eyes on you." Haley looked down and stepped away, looking out the window as the wind blew back her long, pink hair. "But what about my parents? They would never approve of our love... Never." Sparkling diamond tears ran in tiny streams down her face, and pooled under her glasses. Sasuke hugged her from behind. "No matter what you parents say, i will always love you"  
Erica woke up suddenly, and saw that Light was sitting next to her...

"Light...." Erica whisper.  
"Shh," said Light. "There's something you need to know."  
He pulled out a black notebook with the words "Death Note" written on it.  
"I. AM. KIRA." he confessed.  
Erica gasped.  
"Light....how? I would have never...."  
"You can't tell anyone. It has to be between us."  
"I promise I won't tell!"  
"Thank you Erica-chan. I love you."  
"I love you too Light, but what about Misa?"  
Light moved closer to Erica, and pulled her close.  
"Misa means nothing to me. I'm simply using her as part of my plan."  
"EXCUUUSSSSSSSEEE ME LIGHT?!?!?!!?

Sasuke held Haley-chan in his arms. "Haley-chan, we need to find a way to be together."  
"I love you Sasuke, but my parents...."  
Sasuke rested his cold fingertip on her mouth.  
"No. They can't dictate our love!"  
"Then what are we to do?" cried Haley-chan.  
Sasuke pulled her closer and wiped a tear from her bright green eyes.  
"We can run away together. And no one will ever know!"  
"But Sasuke!"  
"It's the only way!"  
Haley-chan thought for a moment. She would risk a lot by running away, but she loved Sasuke. It was worth it.  
"Okay," she said.  
"Good," said Sasuke. Then we shall leave at dusk tomorrow.  
He stood up on the windowsill, looked back at Haley-chan and then dissapeared into the dark night sky.

Misa stood at the doorway, glaring at Light and Erica-chan.  
"Misa...." Light said.  
Misa stormed over to Light and kicked him in the shin.  
"That's what you get when you cheat on MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" she yelled.  
"I NEVER LOVED YOU!" cried Light.  
"Awkward...." said Erica-chan.  
Light whipped out the Death Note.  
"You wouldn't..." Misa whispered.  
Light wrote down her name in the black notebook and just a few seconds later, Misa fell to the ground, dead.  
"I don't need her....." Light whispered. "You're my life now."

Sasuke stood on the gate of Haley's japanese mansion at dusk.  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Haley looked up at her Japanese house. How she would miss it... she had packed lightly so that they could move quickly. Haley looked back to meet Sasuke's midnight black gaze. "Yes" she said quietly. THey linked hands and walked off, Haley leaving everything behind, and Sasuke gaining what he wanted the most.

Erica stood up and stood over Misa's dead body. "Poor Misa." she said, unphased. "You're not frightened?" Light asked incredulously. "No. Not around you, never around you." Light came up next to her. "If i become king of the world, you will rule as my king" this was more of a statement than a question. "Yes." Erica said back. Light and Erica walked out of his empty house, where they had been hiding.  
As they began to leave, they bumped into another unfamiliar face, at least to Erica. For a brief second, Light had a grimace, but was soon faking a smile. The face wsa pale, and had dark, shadowed eyes. His hair was long and dark, and he wore plain clothes, a white shirt and jeans. He had poor posture, and wore no shoes. "L" said Light. "Ryuzaki, pleased to see you" L said.  
Erica stepped closer to Light, worried that this stranger was dangerous. "What are you doing here, L?" Light asked mellowly. "I heard a scream, and i was wondering what was going on." Light tensed. Nothing... nothing at all. Erica and i were just going." L blocked their path. "Please, join me into your house." Light's face faltered, giving away theyre facade. Erica and Light both broke into a run, but L caught Erica and held her to him, gun pointed into her jaw. "No, I really think you should join me." Light's body urged him to run away, to leave this life behind and begin anew with his deathnote, which was in his back pocket. The only problem was that he would leave something precious behind, his lifeline, Erica.  
"Sure, L. Why not?" He rigidly followed behind...

**Erica Bunch**20 October 2009 at 21:56

Light walked into the room with Erica-chan and L. Erica couldn't hellp noticing how ridiculously good looking L was, with his slumpy posture and those disgusting bags under his eyes.  
Suddenly, L pulled out a switch and when he pressed it, all the doors locked shut!  
"What's going on?!" Light yelled. "Erica-chan, run out of here as fast as you can!!"

Erica walked real fast out!  
Erica looked back, and saw FBI agents handcuffing Light.

How did they find out?! Erica wondered. She hoped she hadn't given anything away.  
Suddenly the ceiling caved in. Everyone ducked for cover. Peices of the building were falling everywhere and Erica braced herself. She opened her eyes, and standing in the middle of debris was Brock on an Arcanine.  
"Brock!!" Erica cried. She knew he was the one all along!  
"Come with me." He held out his hand and helped Erica-chan climb up on the Arcanine, and they rode off into the sunset.

Haley-chan and Sasuke sat on a tree branch, staring out at the pale orange sky. "I love you," Sasuke whispered. "I love you too, Sasuke. I'm glad we left our homes. But I wonder what everyone is thinking about us?"  
"Shh," Sasuke put his hand on her mouth. He moved it aside, and leaned in to kiss her.

"STAY AWAY FROM MAH LADEH!!"

Ash Ketchum and Pikachu ran up to Sasuke and Haley-chan, WHERE THEY WERE.  
"Ash!" Haley called out to him. He looked so strong, with his red cap, and all 8 gym badges on his blue vest.  
"I'll fight you for Haley-chan!" Sasuke yelled.  
"BRING IT ON!" cried Ash.

Ash sent out his first pokemon, Squirtle. Sasuke stepped down from the tree, leaving behind a dazed Haley. Ash pointed a finger out at Sasuke, and Haley was disgusted. Why would i want to be with a 10 year old?

"I will defeat you and become the next pokemon master!" Ash shouted, waving his arms around wildly. "Never." Sasuke said coldly. "You are just another obstcle in my path to my destiny." OMG OMG OMG! SASUKE IS SOSOSOSOSOSSSSOOOO COOL! Haley thought giddily to herself. Sasuke beat Squirtle to a bloody pulp. Sasuke walked over to its limp form and tore off its beaten and dented head, and took one, long, luxurious sip from its severed head, licking his blood bathed lips afterward.  
Ash started to cry, and picked up the gory body of his dead Squirtle. "Sq-Squirtle.... NOOOOOO! I will avenge you!" Ash threw out a second pokeball, and it unleashed the small blue alligator pokemon, Totodile! Totodile ran out to Sasuke, but Sasuke was too quick and grabbed the totodile up and twisted its head sharply, and everyone heard a sickening crack. Sasuke snapped its neck a second time, and a large, white bone jutted out from its neck, and it was bathed with a fresh river of blood.  
Ash screamed, and ran towards a swirling portal that randomly appeared. Sasuke jumped back onto the tree and picked up Haley, bloodying the spots where his red hands touched her white kimono. Haley flinched at this, in fear that she might meet the same fate. She was stiff, and kept her head away from Sasuke's, Squirtle's blood drying on his chin. Sasuke flash-ran into the closing, swirling blue portal, and jumped through just in time.

Brock and Erica were riding off, when they reached the Pokemon center. Brock jumped down and extended a hand up. "After you, m'lady" Erica blushed super kawaii like, and let him help her down. But as soon as they entered the pokecenter, Brock's attention fled to the lovely Nurse Joy! "Nurse Joy! How I love you so!" Erica slapped brock across his overly-tan face! "Brock! How could you!? I thought you loved me!" Brock turned around and frowned at Erica. "Nope." he turned back to Nurse Joy and continued flirting.  
Erica sadly looked down, realizing that she had made a mistake, and needed Light back more than ever! "!" she screamed! Just then, a swirling, blue vortex opened, and Ash Ketchum, Haley, and Sasuke fell through! "OMG!" Erica screamed when she saw the Squirtle-carnage. Sasuke was still holding Haley, and she looked afraid. Ash was crawling away on all fours, trying to hide from Sasuke, who was watching him with a predators eye.  
"Erica!" Haley yelled happily. She jumped off of Sasuke and ran over to hug Erica. "omg, Haley! youre kimono's all dirty!" Haley looked down at the bloody handprints. "Yeah... i guess i need a new outfit... wanna go shopping?" "Yeah!" Sasuke, meanwhile, was tearing apart Ash. "Ill come too." he said. Haley didnt answer. Sasuke realized this, and took her aside, into a seperate room. I wonder what theyre thinking about? thought Erica.

Haley, backed away from Sasuke, scared for her life. He reached out to hold her, but she pushed him away. "Stay Back! Please! Dont come near me..." She held her hands up, but couldnt stop them from shaking. Sasuke felt awful, and hated to see her so scared. "Haley, please dont be like this..." Haley fell to her knees, crying. Sasuke hugged her tightly, and she hugged him back.

Erica could see them hugging from the window in the door. She felt sad that she didnt have Light here, and seeing Brock with Nurse Joy didnt do anything to make her feel better. She looked down on Ash's body, and saw that he had a small device in his vest pocket. She pulled it out and touched the trigger, and suddenly there was a huge vortex of blue in front of her. Upon closer inspection, she could see Light in his jail cell, looking forlorn and sad. She stepped into it, and suddenley, she was in Light's jail cell! "Light!" she yelled to her dream man. Light got up and ran and hugged Erica dearly! "Erica! I thought i would never see you again..." Erica stepped back and said...

"Light! I'm sorry I ran away! I should've known you were the one!"  
"Don't worry Erica! I knew you'd return to me!"  
So Erica said "It is a good day to do what has to be done by me and help my boyfriend to defeat THE ENEMYS!"

SO THEY WENT.

Erica and Light walked REAL FAST through the portal and ended up in the Sand Village. There they saw Gaara, the kasekage.  
"He is sooo overrated.." said Erica.  
Erica and Light went through the woods, where they found and underground tunnel. When they got under there, they saw a shadow of a person. They approched it.  
"Who are you??" asked Light.  
"I AM SETO KAIBA!" yelled the man. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! I SUMMON MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"  
"This is what I think of your blue eyes white dragon!" Erica cried.  
She walked over to Kaiba, took the card from him, and ripped it in half.  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Kaiba. "MY LIFE IS OVER!!!" and then he died.  
But then Light saw something coming out of Kaibas pocket. He took it.....

"Haley, do you trust me?"  
"Yes Sasuke, I DO TRUST YOU."  
"Come with me," said Sasuke. "Let us continue our journey of love!"

Haley kissed Sasuke on the cheek, and they walked out of the room and HELD HANDS. Everyone in the pokecenter clapped, even thought they didnt know what was going on. Haley looked around, but saw no Erica. "Sasuke, where's Erica?" Sasuke looked around, but saw no Erica. She then noticed a swirling, dark portal and knew what had happened! "Sasuke! Erica went back for Light! We have to SAVE HER!" Sasuke was already running with Haley into the portal! They jumped through the portal into the sand village! Haley looked around, confused. "Omg, Sasuke, where are we?" Sasuke pulled her closer. "This is the Sand Village; stay close, this MAY GET DICEY." They walked through the woods and saw the two shapes of Erica and Light, and a third, unknown shape!  
Haley gasped and pulled Sasuke's arm back, away from it. "Sasuke! We have to get away from here! That's Seito Kaiba!!!!" Sasuke stayed put, and asked "Who's he? Should I kill him?" Haley shook her head vigorously. "No! He'll kill YOU!" Sasuke frowned. "who is he?" Haley looked like she was about to cry. "My parents tried to arrange a marrige for me and him, but i refused... i didnt love him like i love you... so we have to get away! He'll kill you if he sees you with me!" Sasuke payed no heed, and started walking towards Kaiba, dragging Haley with him "No! No! No!" she yelled. Sasuke just carried her along.

Erica and Light watched as Kaiba pulled out a Dragon Ball. Light gasped and stepped back, pulling Erica along too. "No... it cant be..." "what?" Erica asked, confused. "Its-its the dragon ball... Run!" light took Erica's hand and started to run up the hill, passing Sasuke and Haley. Light stopped in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke, Haley! We have to run! Kaiba has a Dragon Ball!" Sasuke stopped. "Oh no! Lets go!" said Sasuke. The four of them ran up the hill to the portal! They all jumped in, right as Kaiba was about to kill them with his dragon balls! Light sighed, and said to Erica "

Don't worry! I'll save you!" and pushed Erica through the portal first to make sure she got through safely.  
The four of them land in a large, beautiful Japanese palace.  
"Where are we?" asked Haley.  
"I'm not sure," said Sasuke, but at least were not near Kaiba anymore. What's important is that youre safe."  
"Aww Sasuke, you're so sensitive"  
"GET A ROOM" said Light.  
THey walked through the palace, looking for a way out.  
"Maybe we should check in here," said Erica, pointing to a room. She led everyone into a large room, and suddenly the door shut behind them and locked.  
"Nice going Erica!" Light yelled. "Now were stuck here!"  
Erica started to tear up. "I-I'm s-s-sorry Light."  
Light hugged her, "No" he said. "I'm sorry."  
"Yuck." said Sasuke.  
Suddenly, a blast of fog went into the air, and a man-lady with cat ears wearing a kimono appeared before them all.  
"Who are you?!" asked Haley.  
"I am the Yakanushu!! The Shinabu Itoka Yakashi Spirit of Tokyo Yashaba Raku Itatchi Yokobu Shakamari San!"  
"Can you repeat that" asked Erica.

"I HAVE COME TO DELIVER TO YOU ALL AN IMPORANT MESSAGE FROM THE RIJAKI, THE SKY SPIRIT OF YOKOMOSHU RINOJU -"

"Just tell us the frickin message!!" Haley yelled.

"YOU ALL ARE THE CHOSEN ONES!"

"So...?" said Erica.

"That means you all have a great fate! Your mission is to....."

"Defeat Seito Kaiba in a duel! THat way the world can be at peace!" An ominous wind blew across the room, making everyone's hair fly back in a dramatic fashion. "Follow me!" said the Yakanushu.

The group walked down a large hallway that had many doors. They finally stopped at one, which was big and made of metal. "In here." the Yakanushu said, and opened the door WITHOUT EVEN TOUCHING IT. Everyone gasped "oh!" at the display of sorcery. The people walked in, and there was a room with a little altar in the middle, and many boxes.

"I will now deliver the gifts of the chosen ones" Everyone was excited, and they all gave each other a nervous look. "Light Yagami, please step forward" The Yakanushu stood at the altar, which Light stepped up to. "I give you the gift of the wind, may it obey your will." The Yakanushu touched Light with his wand, and Light transformed in the air, spinning slowly. His clothes all changed, and now he was wearing a long, white robe with black, sandal shoes. He had a silver insignia on his forehead that glowed, and was shaped like a dragon.

"Sasuke Uchiha, please step forward." Sasuke stepped forward eagerly, curious to know what his gift was. "I give you the gift of fire, may it obey your will" Sasuke was also touched by the magic wand, and did a spinning transformation, putting him into a red and orange samurai suit. He had a black katana and was wearing sandal shoes like Light's.

"Erica Bunch, please step forward." Erica stepped tentatively forward to the Yakanushu. "I give you the gift of flora, may they obey your will" Erica had a spinning transformation, and was in a green (super kawaii) dress, that was the color of plant stalks. It had a tie right at the waist and it was tied into a bow. It was a bit short, reaching mid-thigh. Her hair had changed to the color of flax seed blonde, and was perfectly straight, making the flat -iron she had packed worthless. Erica was also wearing green slippers, like Tinkerbell's. She had a big, pink flower on the side of her head, making her look tropical, and going beautifully with her tan.

"Haley Cox, please step forward." Light laughed a bit at her last name, but was quiet once Sasuke set part of his robe on fire, although Light blew it out with his wind power, and Erica made an aloe plant grow to treat Light's burn. Haley walked up to the altar in her usual manner. "I give you the gift of fauna, may they obey your will" Haley did a spinning transformation, and was wearing a white blouse tucked into a tattered, beige, high-waisted skirt. Her hair had changed color as well. It was now out of it's usual, proper bun, and was now falling in a wild, curly tumble down her back, and it was pure white, like an artic fox. She had cat ears and a tail that was twitching with new life. She was barefoot, but upon further inspection found that she had slight pads in the bottoms of her feet.

The Yakanushu brought order to the chattering group. "You know have your gifts, and you are able to defeat the evil Seito Kaiba. Good luck, chosen ones!" They were swept up in a whirlwind, and were dropped in a sunny field. Luckily, Light softened their fall with a slight wind.

**Erica Bunch**25 October 2009 at 10:22

"What do we do now?" Erica asked. "Where is Seto Kaiba?"  
Haley pointed to the mountains outside the window of the palace. "I think he's up there?"  
"How do you know?" asked Sasuke.  
"I CAN FEEL IT IN MY MIND!" Haley cried.  
"Okay" said Light. "But if your wrong I'm going to write your name in my Death Note."  
"No you won't!" said Sasuke. "Or else I'll set you on FIRE!"  
"OMG LIKE STOP FIGHTING PLZ." Erica yelled.  
The group walked out of the palace and across the rickety cross hanging bridge to the foot of the mountain.  
"So do we climb it?" asked Light.  
"I think we go in that cave!" said Erica, pointing to the entrance of a cave.  
"Okay," said Sasuke. "Lets go."

The group walked over a mile in the dark, crystal cave. They had found nothing, and couldn't even see the entrance anymore. "How far does this go?" asked Light.  
"I'm not sure" said Haley.  
"HALT!!!" yelled a voice. "YOU SHALL GO NO FURTHER!"  
"Who is that?" cried Erica.  
Just then, a something appeared before them. It looked like a giant lizard dragon! He was taller than any human, about 8 feet tall. He had long sharp claws and bloodthirsty fangs. He had a long scaly tail and giant wings. And his eyes were fully of anger.  
"My name is Kiyazaku!! Before you can pass, you have to defeat me and gain the medallion of STRENGTH."  
"FIRE BLAST!!" yelled Sasuke. And a big explosion of fire engulfed the cave! Light kept it away from the others by using his wind power.  
Kiyazaku burst out of the flames and grabbed Haley and Erica and through them against the wall of the cave.  
"No!" said Light. "STORMY WIND!" and he blew Kiyazaku against the wall of the cave.  
Haley got up and used her super kawaii cat claws and clawed Kiyazaku in the eye and Kiyazaku couldn't see!  
"It's time to end this ones and for all!" Erica said and tied Kiyazaku down with thorny vines.  
"Thanks I could help" said Haley.  
"Now give up the medallion!" yelled Sasuke.  
"Take it!!" cried Kiyazaku. "Just don't hurt me!"  
"Where do we go next?" said Erica.  
"You have to leave the cave and go over to the canyon to get to the next challenge!!" he said. "Please, just leeeaave!!"  
So they went!!

Haley summoned two giant ancient fossil birds to fly them up to the top of the mountain. She remembered this place from long ago, perhaps when she was only a tot. "I remember this place....." she said cryptically. "No, wait, maybe i dont.... well... Yes! I definitely do!" Light whipped around and pointed at her, singing "You- change your mind-like a girl-changes clothes! Yeah you- pee a mess- like a-" "What the f*** are you singing light?!" Sasuke yelled loudly! Erica punched Sasuke in the shoulder, angrily screaming "OMG sasuke! you may be a dream boat, but your brain boat is empty when it comes to music! SO not cool. Its ONLY Katy Perry, the most amazing singer EVER!!!" Light snapped his fingers and swished his hips, adding a sneer for emphasis. Erica folded her arms and sneered like Light. Sasuke snapped BOTH hands and spun, sticking the landing perfectly. Haley was still holding her head and fell to the ground, her eyes almost doubling in size. The other three took no notice to this, only continued staring at each other in a stylish dace/stare off.  
"Hey you guys! We need to get to the canyon NOW! Or im gonna explode!" This caught the attention of the three. "What?" they all cried at the same time. "I saw through the eyes of an eagle that we need to get to the canyon now, or else Kaiba is going to make me explode!!!" "Then lets go now!" They all yelled again. Haley controlled the fossil birds to fly over to the canyon. They walked in the mouth of the canyon, only to see Kaiba standing with a tiny charm with angel wings in his hand. Haley's eyes got REAL BIG and she stared. Erica knew that her dear friends was in trubble, and so she ran at Kaiba with a poisonous flower!!! Kaiba raised the winnged charm and flicked it downwards. Haley screamed and fell over. Erica stopped, and hissed quietly "youll pay..." Kaiba laughed at her, and said "nope."  
Erica pointed at him and yelled "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Kaiba laughed at her again. "you have no yu-gi-oh cards" he said. Haley, with the last bit of strength she had left, summoned two magical magikarp to erica. They floated over and were pink, like flesh. "But, Haley! These are the most useless pokemon of all!" Haley smiled tiredly. "Not if you believe in them.... give them your power, and they will grow to be incredible. Give them your love, and they will grow to be invincible. Give them your belief, and youll be unstoppable." Haley went limp, and Sasuke screamed "NO!" and held her loose body.  
Erica's blue eyes dripped out crystal diamond drops of regret and sorrow, and she looked into Kaiba's steely gray eyes, and knew what she had to do. "Magikarps! I BELIEVE IN !!!!" The Magikarps floated up like magic fish, and glowed a pretty rose color. They transformed into two incredible Gyradoses, with Haley's insignia upon their rose colored brow. "I, Erica, will use Haley's Gyradoses to defeat you, Kaiba!" Kaiba took a steady stance and half-whispered "never."

"SHIKANARU MASA KINATA RAKATI JO!" Erica screamed,  
suddenly, tons of plants shot up, and Erica used vines as reins for the Gyradoses.  
Kaiba pulled out his Blue Eyes White dragon!  
"I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF THAT TARD!" Erica yelled.  
"I always keep a spare!" Kaiba said.  
"GYRADOSES! USE WHIRLPOOL!!"  
Both the Gyradoses shot a giant whirlpool towards Kaiba's dragon and Erica used vine whip at the same time. The dragon only stumbled back but then attacked Erica and her pokemon with a fiery blast of terror.  
"We can't give up!" Erica cried. "Each of you! Use dragon breath!"  
Erica tried to revive herself using leech life, but it didnt help much.  
Kaiba's dragon just barely dodged the attack!  
It flew around behind Erica and her water pokemon and used it's giant dragon fist and pounded them into the rocky cliff, just as a crack of thunder shook the earth, making everything seem even more dramatic.  
Kaiba's dragon came closer, and shot fire beams at Erica and her Gyradoses threw it's claws. They tried to dodge it, they tried to fight back, but it was all failing. They were done for............OR WERE THEY.  
Erica and her pokemon layed on the ground. Their faces and bodies were covered in gravel, their deep wounds gushing blood on the stones of the mountain. Erica half-opened her eyes, looking up to the sky, hoping that Kyunasha, the death spirit, would just take her now. Put her out of her pain and suffering. Her life flashed before her eyes, and she thought about all she had been through. Meeting Light, falling in love, going on a journy with the her friends and the love of her life, becoming one of the chosen ones....she couldnt throw it all away. No. SHE HAD TO WIN.  
Erica, trembling, slowly picked herself up off the ground. She struggled to gain balance, and looking Seto Kaiba in his silver eyes and said "Seto Kaiba...I'll continue to fight you, and I will not lose, NO MATTER WHAT!!!!"  
She was about to command the Gyradoses to attack but then she thought "How stupid, then he'll know what I'm going to do!"  
So she ran over, whispered in the Gyradoses ear, and suddenly, the Gyradoses dove underwater. Erica shot used Razor leaf to distract Kaiba and his dragon and then the Gyradoses shot out of the water, using Hyperbeam at the same time. Kaiba's dragon screamed in agony, as skin was ripped off it's body and blood scattered across the stones. Seto Kaiba stood, in the pool of the Blue Eyes White Dragon's blood, and said  
"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll kill you all!" and he vanished into thin air.

"Haley," called a voice.  
"Huh...?" Haley said.  
"Haley, stand up."  
Haley stood up and looked around, and all she could see was white.  
"Where am I..." she asked.  
Suddenly, the Yakanushu appeared before her.  
"What are you doing here?!" Haley asked.  
"You are unconsious Haley..." said the Yakanushu. "I have come to you in your dreams, to deliver an urgent message."  
"What is it?"  
"Haley, you were going to die. Kyunasha was about to come take you...but I told him no, that you hadn't fulfilled the prophecy yet."  
Haley shuddered, at how close she had come to dying.  
"Isn't the prohecy that I defeat Seto Kaiba?" Haley asked.  
"Well yes," said the Yakanushu. "But you Haley...you're SPECIAL."  
"Okay, I may be a bit crazy, but I'm not "speci-"  
"NO HALEY. YOU ARE SPECIAL" the Yakanushu cried. "I HAVE SOMETHING TO GIVE TO YOU."  
The Yakanushu held out a Medallion. "This is the ancient medallion of bowchikawowow! It holds the powers of the spirits! Everytime you say the sacred word, it will give you the powers of a spirit!"  
"EEEEWWW" said Haley "That medallion is soooo ugly. I don't want to wear that! It's like so 2 billion years ago!"  
"Okay fine," said the Yakanushu. It used its powers and turned the old, rusty medallion into a silver sparkly medallion with diamond studs on the edges. "How's that?" he asked.  
"I guess...." said Haley. "But it has a picture of a dragon on it, and that's sooo cliche..."  
The Yakanushu turned the picture of the dragon into an engraving of Old Greg's face.  
"That's perfect!" Haley said.  
"Okay," said the Yakanushu. "This is the ancient medallion, it is in your hands now. Use it wisely."  
The Yakanushu vanished, and Haley opened her eyes to see Sasuke, Light and Erica standing over her.  
"Haley you're awake.....hey.....where'd you get the Old Gred Bling?" asked Light.

**Haley Cox**14 November 2009 at 20:24

Haley jumped up and made the gyradoses return to her pokeballs. Erica looked around to Haley and was suprised to see her alive. "Haley!" Erica hugged her, and Haley hugged back. "OMG! I KNOW WHY I REMEMBERED THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN!!" Everyone said at the same time "WHY???!!!" Haley turned her back to them and spoke ominously. "My medallion has made it clear. Our mission is to track down and kill Kaiba. He has a band of followers that are all too well know, and are hiding among us. They live in our everyday lives and even pass us on the streets... He carried me here when i was a tot, and showed me this mountain, as if he knew that we would fight him here one day..." She turned around to face everyone. " We must not stand down!!! We must fight him and keep the worlds peace. But you must do it without my help... For i cannot help... never again..." Haley broke down and started to cry quietly. Light and Erica hugged her, but Sasuke held back. "Why? Why cant you help us!?" He looked almost furious. Haley wiped her eye from under her glasses, cat ears flattened. "He still has my life-line. He's watching us, even now... whenever he sees me doing something he doesnt like, he'll do what he just did to me, and maybe even worse. Until we get that lifeline back, im useless. So, go on without me. The world needs you." Haley stepped away from her two friends and went off to sit on a rock.  
Sasuke picked up his backpack and the portal creater. Light watched him and asked "where are you going, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked back over his shoulder and replied icily "To get her lifeline." He flash ran back to Haley and hugged her briefly, and then ran off into the portal he created. Haley sat on her rock, looking forlorn, once again. She screamed "Kaiba!!!!!! Youll Pay!!!!!" with tears in her eyes.  
Erica and Light left her alone to recollect herself. Light sat with Erica near a river, watching the water flow. Erica wasnt paying any real attention to the water, but jumped when it hit her ankle. Something within her clicked, and all of a sudden, she was twenty feet in the air! Light watched with an oped mouth as she flew over his head in a dizzy flight! "What the?" Erica kicked out and flailed her arms, but she remained in the air. Haley noticed Erica now, and gasped, her cat ears pricking up, taking her head out of her hands. "O.M.G. Erica! You can FLY!" Erica flew across the roof of the cave and back. Erica heard beating behind her, and saw that she had giant feathery angel wings on her back! "WOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW! WINGS!" Erica let herself down from the top of the cave, and touched the soft, white wings. Haley's ears were inquisitively up, and she made her way over to Erica and her new wings. Light petted the soft wings, and Erica sighed happily. Light laughed, seeing that this was a pleasant feeling for her, and continued patting them.  
"Erica.... what happened? Howd you get wings?" Erica opened her eyes "I dont know! One minute i was on the ground, and then the next, i was flying and had wings!!!" Haley felt one of the feathers on the wings. "So pretty..." Erica blushed. "Thanks."

Sasuke found himself in what looked like a laboratory. 'Where are you Kaiba?' he thought. Sasuke suddenly heard Kaiba's voice and used his invisibility jutsu to become invisible. He watched Kaiba walk by, talking to his deck of yu-gi-oh cards, saying "Yes, we will get her, we will get a mother for you, dont you worry." Sasuke was furious, "NO YOU WONT!!!!!" Sasuke became visible and flew at Kaiba. Kaiba screamed and fell backwards! Sasuke stood over him and glared. "You hurt my friends. My only friends. You. Will. PAY. " Sasuke took out a kunai-knife and tried to stab him, only to meet the cold floor. Kaiba had rolled out of the way and was now staring Sasuke in the face, 10 feet away. "Well Sasuke, this is a duel then, for the hand of a lady." Sasuke smirked. "I guess so. And its one youll lose." Kaiba smirked back. "We'll see about that." They ran at each other, Kaiba had an enchanted sword, and Sasuke his knowledge of jutsu and his metal weapons.

Erica spent the rest of the hour with Light, learning how to use her wings both offensively and defensively. Just then, as Erica was flapping them against Light to learn how to repel an attacker, the force of the wings caused her to step back, right onto the portal creator, and she was sucked into a portal of L's department! The combined weight of Erica and her giant wings caused the portal maker to break! Light and Haley screamed "NO!" and Erica's portal closed right before Light could get to it. Haley was halfway across the cave, but had fallen on her face due to the slippery lake side.

Erica landed on her bottom in the middle of the lobby for the FBI department. She gasped, knowing that if anyone saw her with her wings, she would be caught and given to scientists. She found someone's abandoned coat and put it on, so that the wings were hidden. It was a good disguise, and her wings were practically not even there. "Excuse me, miss." Erica turned around, and saw that it was L! "L..... hi." L gave her a tired smile. "Erica, why is your back bumpy?" Erica gasped, she couldnt help it. She couldnt believe that he noticed. "Um..........ahm.............well................." L took her hand in his, come with me. He led her up to his hotel room. Erica didnt have much of a choice, seeing as she was as much a convict as Light. He could arrest her at any moment, and she had no way of escaping.  
"So, Erica, what's under that jacket of yours?" He stared her down. Erica shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing..." L moved in on her. "Erica. you know i can arrest you at any time, so youd better show me NOW." Erica grew frightened. "NO!" She pushed him back, but he caught her wrists and pushed her against the wall. She struggled, but wasnt strong enough. "Help! Please! Someone!" L tried to muffle her, but she bit his pale hand "LIIIIIGHT! HELP!" L gripped her wrists tighter "Quiet. Theres no need for this, but youve pushed me to this extreme." Erica tried to wrench herself away from him, but he was suprisingly strong. L calmly said "Now are you going to show me?" He was uncomfortably close. Erica knew that there was no use. "Fine, just let me go." He let her go, and she fell to the ground with an 'oof'. She rubbed her aching wrists and slowly removed her trenchcoat from her bare shoulders, with nothing but her tinkerbell like dress underneath. Her white wings came out from their confined huddle against her back and spread out beautifully. L stared in awe, and Erica looked at him, uncomfortable with his gaze.  
"Erica, youre beautiful." Erica whipped her head up. "Wha?" she said. L crossed the room to her. "I think youre beautiful." He kissed her. Erica pushed away him, shaking. "Leave me alone." She has never been more afraid. She felt trapped, like a fox in a cage. L frowned. "Well, Erica, youre not in a place to make decisions. Youre a convict, and i can arrest you. So, you can either run and be put in jail, or become my bride and live a good life. Whats it going to be?" Erica's shoulders started to shake with sobs. "I- I-........ Ill be your bride. Ill do it. But ill never love you. Never!" She sobbed and fell to the floor. Small plants grew around her legs and knees, as if trying to comfort her.  
L sat next to her and touched the small plants. They died instantly, and lay, brown and dead by his fingertips. "What a mysterious power you have, miss Erica." Erica made no reply, and continued to sob into her hands, tiny tear drops appeared on the lap of her green dress. Her wings enfolded her, making a safe haven for her. L stood up and touched one of her wings, and they shuddered, the good feeling not appearing like when Light touched them.

Haley and Light sat on the floor of the cave, neither had said a word to each other since Erica had disappeared. Haley's tail lay limp on the ground next to her, and her ears were flat against her head. Her two pokeballs lay beside her, like fallen apples from a tree.

Erica sat on the floor of L's apartment, waiting for a miracle, waiting for Light to come back in through the two doors and write L's real name, whatever that was, in his death note.

Sasuke was bleeding heavily out of his arm, and Kaiba's leg was leaking a steady stream of blood as well. Sasuke laughed once. "You need a magic sword to try and attempt to defeat me, youre worthless!" Kaiba laughed through his teeth. "Youre just a brat, youll never know what it takes to win. Ill kill you without any effort! And then Haley will be mine. You know what? Maybe i wont kill you. Ill make you watch the two of us be together, and you wont have a say in anything." Sasuke yelled and ran at Kaiba, summoning up every bit of energy he had left, blasting it out at Kaiba in a fire storm! Kaiba raised the sword as a sheild, but was overpowered and fell back. The life-line fell to the floor, along with a copy of the portal creator. Kaiba frowned. "We'll meet again, and ill kill you then, but for now, farewell." He disappeared, leaving the two objects behind. Sasuke picked them up and used the portal creator to go back to the cave.

Light paced in the cave, trying to find a way to his one true love. Suddenly, a blue portal appeared, and Sasuke stepped out, smiling and holding the lifeline. Haley laughed happily and hugged him, jumping up and clinging to him, like a koala to a tree. Light watched them sadly from a distance, and came up to the pair slowly. Sasuke awarded Haley the lifeline, and she took the chain and placed it around her neck, like a necklace. Sasuke looked around, but couldnt find Erica. "Where's Erica?" He asked. Haley's smile faded, and she buried her head into Sasuke's chest. Light's posture worsened, and he sat on the floor with his head in his hands, depressed.

Erica sat at L's table, eating dinner with him. He wasnt eating so much dinner as dessert, seeing as the only thing he was eating was cake and sweets. Erica had barely touched her soup. L Looked up. "Go on, Erica, eat. It will be the one of many meals we share." Erica took the first bite of soup and swallowed. The whole room suddenly got fuzzy, and she knew what L had done. "no..." she mumbled as she fell out of her chair. L smirked, the vial of sleeping powder in his pocket.

Erica awoke in a large, empty room with gray walls. She immediatly ran to the door, but it wouldn't open. "L's keeping me here..." she thought. She sank to her knees and tears dripped out of her eyes. All she wanted was to be with Haley, Sasuke, and ESPECIALLY Light.  
"Keep your chin up, child." said a posh, sophisticated voice.  
Erica gasped and whipped around but saw nobody. Who had just spoken?  
"Over here."  
Erica turned her head to the corner of the room. There stood an older middle aged man. Despite his age, he was super hip and trendy looking. He wore a pinstripe suit, with a white collared dress shirt and a blue tie to pull it all together. She thought she recognized him, but she wasn't sure.  
"Who...who are you?" she asked.  
"Why, I'm Tim Gunn!" said the man. "And it is just splendid to meet you!"  
"You too," said Erica. "I'm Erica....how did you get here?"  
"Well, Erica. I am also the Fashion Spirit, which means I have powers. I teleported here."  
"Great!" Erica cried. "That means you can teleport us out of here!"  
"Alas," Tim said. "I cannot."  
"Why?!"  
"The Yakanushu, the ultimate god of all spirits, has not given me consent to use my powers on you."  
"But why not?" Erica asked.  
"The Yakanushu said that this is your destiny, and you must fulfill it yourself."  
"PLEASE! Its a matter of life or death!!" Erica cried.  
"NO." Tim said briskly. "The Yakanushu told me that if I use my powers on you, he would force me to wear YELLOW CROCS for the rest of my life."  
They both shuddered, and Erica completely understood the reasoning behind Tim not helping her.  
"Well can you still try to help me get out of here?" Erica asked.  
"That I can" Tim said, grinning. "See that air vent up there?"  
Erica looked up to the ceiling to see an air vent, that looked just big enough for her to squeeze through. She unfurled her wings and took off. She got next to the air vent and tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. How could she have been so stupid, to think that L would leave her in a room with an open air vent. He was too clever for that.  
"Tim, I don't know what to do?"  
Tim held out his hand, and in it was a pair of black, leather stilettos.  
"Oh...."said Erica. "Thanks Tim." She took the shoes and started to put them on her feet.  
"No No No." Tim said.  
Erica thought for a moment. What else was she supposed to do with these adorably cute shoes besides wear them? Wait a minute!  
Erica flew up to the air vent again. She stuck one of the heels through the bars of the air vent and stuck it under the screw. She used the other heel to pull the screw out of its place, and the corner of the air vent detatched!  
Tim handed Erica a gray scarf, which she wrapped around the air vent to pull it off.  
Erica looked down and yelled "Thank you Tim Gunn!"  
"You're welcome Erica!" he said. "Glad I could be of fashionable assistance!"  
"You too!" said Erica, and she shot up the air vent.

Haley, Sasuke and Light searched all around for Erica but they could not find her anywhere. They hoped something had not happened to her.  
Light was worried sick. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if something terrible happened to his sweetheart. He had to find her, before it was too late!

Erica crawled out of the air vent, and ended up in a brick alley. She walked out of the alley and was shocked to find that she was in New York City!!  
She knew that soon, L would realise she was gone, so she had to get away quickly. As she was walking down 5th Avenue, she saw a totally awesome store, H&M!! She went in there, and with some of the extra cash she had, bought some stylish clothes. Not only were they uber trendy, but they covered her wings and made her less recognizable for L. She had a black skirt and plum colored shrirt with a big jewel necklace and the heels and scarf that Tim Gunn gave her. She bought sunglasses to cover her face, and a beret to cover her hair.  
She walked out onto the street, feelin' like a glam princess. But then she froze. On the other side of the street was L, surrounded by mysterious looking characters. He seemed as if he was looking for something: her.  
She ran (yes, in heels) towards a dark alleyway. She knew this wasn't the best idea. but she couldn't let L find her again.  
She crouched down behind a dumpster until she couldn't see L anymore. But then suddenly, she sensed someone creeping up on her...

Haley, Sasuke and Light walked through the woods. It was getting very dark, but luckily Haley, with her super duper kawaii fantastical kitty cat night vision eyes, could see perfectly.  
"I sense something coming...." Haley whispered.  
Light and Sasuke looked confused, but a few seconds later, Leonardo, Donatello, Michealangelo and Raphael appeared out of the forest.  
"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Light cried.  
"None shall pass!" cried Donatello.  
"We'll see about that!" Sasuke yelled.  
It was four against three...if Erica was here, it would've been a fair fight. But she wasn't...  
"AYYYYAAAAHHH!!!" Leonardo screamed and charged towards them with his sword. Haley tried to dodge it, but squealed as she her torso was graced by the blade.  
"HALEY!" Sasuke cried. He held her close to him. "Haley, are you alright?"  
"Yes....." Haley whispered.  
Sasuke stood up and glared at Leonardo. "CHIDORI!!!!" He cried and charged towards Leonardo. He electric punched the poor turtle, paralyzing him. But he wasn't done. Leonardo lay on the ground, frozen, in a puddle of his in own blood. Sasuke took the sword from him, and made one big slice down his torso. He used his sword to pry Leonardo's heart out of his chest, snapping the blood vessels attatched to it. He flung the heart onto the ground and stabbed it. He then stabbed the sword through Leonardo's neck pulling him up and letting the blood and organs drain out of his body. Lastly, he threw Leonardo's empty carcas into the river. The other turtles starred in complete horror. Sasuke hissed at them and they took off running.  
"BOW CHIKA WOW WOW!" Haley cried, summoning the spirit powers. The last three turtles rose up into the air and exploded and went BOOM! Light and Sasuke stared at her in awe.  
Suddenly, the random portal appeared again, and they all went "ska'doo-ed" into it.

"Who's there?!" Erica cried.  
"I'M OLD GREG!"  
Erica turned around to see a man wearing a tutu, covered in seaweed.  
"OH MY GOSH WTF?!?!"  
"Don't be afraid a' me!" he said. "I do watercolors. Would you like to see them?"  
"Uh..."  
"I call this one, Old Greg.....and I call this one, Old Greg...........You know what I call this one?"  
"Old greg?"  
"Yes sir. Thank you sir."  
Suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere. Out it, came Haley, Light and Sasuke!  
"Erica!" they said. "You're alive!"

Erica spun around from old greg to see her dearest friends standing there with tears in their eyes. Even Sasuke looked glad to see her. Erica ran from the green seaweed man into her friends arms, and was hugged. "I thought i would never see you guys again!" Erica cried. "Us too!" Said the group. Erica suddenly froze and jumped back from the group. "Oh my gosh, I have to tell you something though." The group leaned in with creased brows. Haley's ears were flattened back. "What is it Erica? Whats wrong?" Erica looked around in her disguise and leaned in to whisper to the group. " L's after me. He's making me become his bride. I cant do it! I just cant!" She started to cry again. Light held her and was angry. "L... that-" "Remember what i said about cursing, Light!" Haley piped in. Light huffed. "That moron. What else did he do to you, Erica?" Light pressed.  
Erica looked down, trying to remember. She had removed most of her disguise, including the hat, sunglasses, and the scarf. She was kicking off the heels when Light asked her. She wiped a tear from the bridge of her nose. Haley pushed up her glasses, waiting for a response next to a curious Sasuke. Erica cleared her throat. "Well... he.... kind of............" Light grew more and more tense. "What? He did what?! Erica- did he-" Erica jumped in quickly "No! No, of course not.....at least...........I think so........ He put some kind of sleeping powder in my food, and when I woke up, i was in a gray room, and then-" Erica thought better of revealing that she had been helped by a fashion spirit. "I got out through an air vent. But L..... kissed me... and then called me beautiful." Erica looked up to see Light's expression, but it was hidden by his long hair.  
"Ill get him back for that....." He said, mostly to himself. Erica looked down, ashamed of what had happened. Haley and Sasuke knew that Light needed to be alone to scheme. Haley walked up to Erica and Light and pulled Erica away, saying "Come on, Erica! Lets go into the city." She walked Erica towards a waiting Sasuke. "You cant be the only one that gets a new wardrobe" She added, jokingly. They walked the streets, leaving Light alone with his deathnote.  
Sasuke tailed them, staying out of the conversation, but close enough to guard them from trouble. They found a store that said Urban Outfitters (yes, even in Tokyo) and went in. They were an odd group, with Erica's long, blonde hair, and Haley's wild appearance and white hair. Erica was at least dressed normally. They both decided on getting something new, Erica liking her current wardrobe, but wanting a few additional touches. Haley was suprised to see that Erica had a sizable wad of cash. When she asked where it was from, Erica answered "Swiped it from L's table when i was in his house." Erica had abandoned her heels and was looking for new shoes on the rack, while Haley was busying herself finding an easy to move in but still kawaii outfit. Sasuke stood guard outside the store, attracting a few confused stares from civilians.  
Haley found a white dress that matched her white hair color to an exact hue, that fell down to about 5 inches above the knee. The top of it was embroidered with cream thread in a vintage, needle-point pattern. It had no sleeves, like a tank-top, and the straps were done with the same embroidery as the top of the dress. It was slightly pleated, and at the waist line it angled away from her legs, almost like a formal tu-tu.  
Erica added black, felt flats to her outfit, and a white jacket to hide her wings that went over her plum top, with a feather hair clip that went up the side of her head, like in the 50's. They both payed for their outfits, and used the public restrooms next door to change into their new outfits, Haley discarding her tattered and damaged clothes in a waste basket. She tucked her long, white locks behind her shoulder, and walked with Erica (still barefoot) to Sasuke.  
Sasuke goggled at the pair, they looked like anime models. He had never seen Haley in a dress before, and it was a shock to him. Haley cocked her head and blinked. "Whats wrong, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked away quickly. "Nothing. Im fine. Lets go." He walked ahead of them, leaving a slightly frightened Haley and Erica behind. 'What's wrong with Sasuke?' Haley thought. 'I dont think i did anything wrong...' Erica gave her a reassuring smile and hug. "I dont know whats wrong with Sasuke, hes acting like such a baka." Haley was glad he was out of earshot. "Itll be ok. He'll come around." She smiled at Erica. Sasuke stormed ahead of them, willing his face to turn back to its normal color.  
Just then, Erica screamed, and just as Haley and Sasuke looked back, Erica had disappeared into a black van. Haley's cat vision saw L in the car, pulling the door shut. "No!!" The two screamed and jumped towards her, but it was no use, and the van sped away at 90 miles per hour. "Ericaaaa!" Haley screamed after her friend. Sasuke tried to run after the van, but he couldnt match its speed, and ended up falling onto the road in a heap. "Sasuke!" Haley cried and ran to him. His chin was slightly bleeding, along with his hands and knees. "Sasuke! Are you ok?" She asked, kneeling down to try and help him. He got up without her help and stepped away from her. "Im fine." He said coldly. Haley felt the beginning of tears creep into her eyes. "Well, if thats how you feel, fine. I guess you dont need me!" She yelled, and took off down the street.  
She was blinded by her tears and couldnt see were she was running, and she heard Sasuke's footsteps behind her. "Haley, No!" She only ran faster- and then hit a hard surface. She looked up, and saw a tear blurred vision of Kaiba! "Hello, Haley" He said. She saw a syringe vaguely, and tried to scream, but grew very weary, and collapsed.

Erica struggled, screaming underneath the cold, pale hand that kept her quiet. L smiled down at her, the dark bags under his eyes exaggerated by the sunlight, along with his sheet white skin. "Hello, again Erica. Enjoy your day out on the town?" Erica felt like crying, but she had no tears left. She only sat back and felt wave after wave of fear wash over her, like a hell-ish ocean.

Sasuke watched the spot where Haley and Kaiba had stood, before they had disappeared into the portal. He punched a wall, angrily, and watched tiny beads of blood come onto his hands. He didnt use any kind of jutsu to heal his wounds, he just let them bleed onto his red and orange robes. He breathed in and out, then walked into a store and, using an invisibility justu, stole some clothes for Light and himself. It was the same store that the two girls had gone into, he didnt remember the name, or care what it was. He felt empty inside now. Half of their party was gone, and his true love was gone, and Light's true love was gone.....

Light sat against the wall of the alley, wracking his mind for an answer to this, 'What is L's name?' He thought for the thousandth time. He looked up anxiously at the approaching footsteps, but was calm again to see that it was only Sasuke. "Sasuke." Sasuke made no answer. Light stood up, letting the death note fall to the ground. "Where are Erica and Haley?" He asked quickly. Sasuke made no answer, just threw the clothes at Light. "What are these?" Light asked. "Clothes, we look ridiculous in what were wearing. I had to guess your size." "But where are Erica and Haley?" Light asked as they both started slipping their clothes on. Sasuke looked over at Light. "They were both taken, Light." Sasuke looked down, clenching a fist. He started walking out of the alley way, and Light followed. They looked normal now, dressed in...

Light was wearing a trendy dark blue plaid shirt with a skinny white tie, black jeans and sneakers. Sasuke had a white tshirt with a super hip pin stripe vest, dark jeans and retro sneakers. They looked like TRUE FASHIONISTOZ. Tim Gunn would approve.  
"We should split up," said Sasuke. "That way we have a better chance of finding them."

"NO!" Haley screamed. "LET ME GO!" It was no use. Kaiba had her hands cuffed behind her back. He dragged her down the hall way and threw her into an office room. He walked over and turned on the TV and left. Before he walked out the door he turned back to Haley  
"I'm arranging our wedding now. You shall wait here until I come back." And then he shut the door and left.  
NOOOOOO! Haley thought. I can't marry Kaiba! SASUKE IS MY ONE AND ONLY!!  
She stared at the ground, thinking of ways she could avoid marrying Kaiba. But she knew if she could not escape before he came back, she would have no choice. Why did this have to happen to her?! WHY COULDNT IT HAPPEN TO YOU INSTEAD?  
"Well, at least I have TV," Haley said. Until she realized it was on the Bible Channel and the only thing on was Televised Church. She wanted to change the channel, but the remote was gone and her hands were in handcuffs.  
"UUGGGHHH!" Haley groaned. "Now I don't even get to enjoy a good TV show before my life is completely ruined forever!"  
Suddenly, Haley heard shuffling coming from the roof. It's probably just wind, she thought. She waited for a few more minutes, but it wouldn't stop. She looked up to the ceiling, and one of the tiles came off. Haley gasped. What if it was one of Kaiba's helpers, coming to get her? She saw a foot come out, then two. She held her breath, and suddenly a person fell out of the ceiling! They landed perfectly on both their feet.  
Haley tried to see who it was but their face was covered by a mask. Slowly, they removed the mask from their face.........it was ADAM LAMBERT!!!  
"OMG ADAM" Haley cried.  
"Shhhhh!!!" Adam whispered. "I'm here to bust you out of here!"  
Haley was glad, but wondered why her idol who she's never met before now was getting her away from Kaiba?  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Well," said Adam. "I as well as a singer, I am also a NINJA WARRIOR! And some guy named Yakanushu came and told me to come help you. So here I am!"  
"YAYY!" Haley cried.

Erica was shaking, she had been captured by L once again.  
"You can't escape my love..." L whispered.  
"YOU STOLE THAT FROM A SONG!" Erica yelled.  
She flung open the car door and jumped out and landed in the middle of the busy road. She lifted up her head....and saw a pickup truck speeding towards her.....then everything went black.

Sasuke had looked around almost the entire city and no sign of Haley or Erica. He sat down by a building and thought of where they could be.  
"HEY THERE CUTIE PIE."  
Sasuke looked up to see a VERY heavy girl, wearing a tight tube top and a REALLY MINI skirt and abnormally red hair.  
"Um...hi."  
"MY NAMEZ ZEEARA WATS URZ??"  
"Sasuke....."  
"OMG UR A REEL HOTTIE LETZ GO ON A DATE!"  
"No...wait! I can't-"  
Zeeara grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and pulled him down the street.

Haley and Adam tried to open the window but it was locked tight.  
"We should just smash it open," Adam said.  
"Yeah....but what do we use...." Haley wondered. "That's it!" She grabbed the TV and chucked it through the window. The glass shattered, and she heard a scream from the TV landing on someone on the ground.  
"Woops..." said Adam.  
He got out his ninja wire. "Grab my arm," he said to Haley. She did, and they swung out the window and landed safely on the ground.  
"We did it!" Adam cried.  
"WE DID IT, WE DID IT....HOORAY!!"  
"Now let's go find your friends," Adam said.  
Haley and Adam headed down the street but Haley stopped, dead in her tracks.  
"What wrong?" Adam asked.  
Haley didn't answer him. Her eyes were fixed on something across the street. Adam followed her gaze, and saw her friend Sasuke.....with another girl. An ugly girl. But she was holding him, and gazing into his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him, and Adam saw a stream of tears pour out Haley's eyes.

Light ran down the street, trying to find out what all the commotion was about. According to some people, a girl had almost been crushed by a pick up truck. Light stood on his toes, trying to see past peoples heads. Laying in the middle of the road...he saw his sweetheart, Erica.  
"NOOOOO!!!!" he cried.

He ran through the crowd and to Erica's limp form. He picked her up from the cold ground, silvery tears running like a clear forest of sadness. Erica half- opened her eyes, and looked into his pure black ones. Her anime eyes twinkled with a diamonds sheen. "Light..." she whispered. He bent over her limp form. "Im here, Erica. What is it?" she smiled sadly. "I love you." His mouth trembled with the effort from not having a melt down. He kissed her lightly, and Erica knew that he would have been the one, if only she could have stayed longer.  
Erica's feeling slowly ebbed away, and she fell into a comatose stage. Light screamed a wordless cry as the doctors in the ambulance tried to drag her away. They rolled her shirt up and rubbed the defribulator handles together. "Clear!" They shouted and shocked her, making her entire body pulse up like a dying fish.

Haley looked out the window as the breeze blew back her wild white hair. Adam leaned onto the sill, seeing that she was watching the scene unfold. "Who's that?" he asked, half knowing the answer. "He WAS my boyfriend..." she said coldly. Adam sighed, watching Haley turn the other way, facing the wall. He looked back, and saw Sasuke push the other girl off and storm off the other way. "Haley, he-" "I DONT CARE!" He didnt realize that she had been crying. "No, but he-" "Shut up!" She sobbed. "I dont care if he pushed her off, he let her kiss him! That's cheating." She punched the wall. "Im staying. Kaiba, what is he, like, 20? Whatever. At least he cares enough to chase me here, at least he LOVES me, and wouldnt cheat." Adam wasnt quite sure what to say, he hadnt known her that long, and didnt know what kind of situation she was in, or the realtion that she and Sasuke had. "If that's what you really want..." Haley nodded. "Thanks for your help, but im staying." Adam sadly pulled them back up on his ninja wire and set her in the room. He waved goodbye, and Haley waved back with unused tears in her eyes.  
Kaiba walked into the room to see the window broken and glass on the floor. "What happened?" He asked, exasperated. Haley got up from the floor that she was sitting on. "Nothing. I slipped." She talked like she was an empty shell, like a hollow tree. She embraced Kaiba, and he seemed to whole heartedly embrace back. "Whats with this sudden change of heart?" He asked. Haley shook her head, and said sadly "It was you all along." Although the words were spoken convincingly, they were false in her mouth, and tasted sour, like rotten fruit. Kaiba smiled and petted her head.

Sasuke spat on the sidewalk, trying to spit out the taste or the fat girl who had stolen an unwilling kiss from him. "Who was that, anyway?" He didnt know her face, and didnt want to remember it. "I must find Haley.... Who knows what Kaiba could be doing to her right now?!" He shuddered as multiple images flashed through his mind. He quickened his pace.

Zeeara walked depressed along the street, making miniature pot holes with every footstep she took. "OMG , WHY DIDNT HE LOVE ME? ARENT MY ROLL OF GELATINOUS FAT SEDUCTIVE AND APPEALING?" Then she was hit by a car and died by suffocation of her own rolls of fat.

Light watched the doctors pump Erica with blast after blast of electricity, holding back tears and screams. Suddenly, a beam of light appeared next to him, and he saw the Yakanushu next to him. "Yakanushu?" It nodded. "Light, you cant let her die. Not here." Light looked at him, devastated. "What am I supposed to do?! How!? Tell me HOW!" Others stared at him, they couldnt see the Yakanushu. "Light, you know how to save her. Look within." It disappeared, leaving him clueless. "Look within?" He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and focused on what he wanted most. He wanted to stand next to Erica, but he felt another urge... Butter. He opened his eyes and screamed "Paula Dean!!!!!! Wrath of Butter!" A golden yellow wave washed over the city, and in the middle of the golden lake, there was a white fuzzy creature that blubbered "Butter Butter Butter."  
It extended its long tendrils out and enveloped Erica in a cocoon. It began to glow, and suddenly, the white wings of Erica burst out, and the cocoon broke away to show Erica, totally unharmed and smiling. "Light." He voive echoed through the butter ocean. It began to dissapate. "Im Here." He smiled through his tears, and hugged her dearly."

"Eww" said Erica. "Im covered in butter...."  
Erica stood up and jumped into a giant park fountain and splashed around with the ducky ducks. Because of her wings, she felt like one of them. She crawled out of the fountain and shook off the water and stretched out her wings. But she felt something weird, as if she was being stared down. She was. Everyone in sight was staring at her in awe. "Hey look!" said someone. "That girl has WINGS!" People started whipping out cameras and snapping pictures.  
"Light we have to get out of here!" Erica cried. Light spotted an unlocked car and they both ran over to it. Light got into the drivers seat and they pulled out and drove away as fast as they could.

"I think I want our wedding to have a space theme." said Kaiba.  
"What about a zombie theme?" Haley asked.  
"Space Zombies?"  
"Sounds good."

Haley knew she didn't exactly want to marry Kaiba, but at least she would have someone who actually cares about her, and would stay faithful to her.  
She started drawing a space zombie on a banner, to decorate for the wedding reception. She remembered when she and Sasuke used to draw pictures together. She almost started crying. No. She couldn't. She didn't need Sasuke anymore.

Light and Erica had been on the road for several days now. They had no idea where to go, and what direction they were even going in. They hoped that Haley and Sasuke were okay. They didn't know when....if.....they would ever see them again. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the middle of the road. It was the Yakanushu! "AVOID THE JIG OF THE BLACKBERRY" it cried, and disappeared. "What the hell?" Erica asked. They didn't exactly know what to think of it so they continued driving.

Haley stood in front of a mirror, staring at herself. She wore a white, futuristic space-looking dress. Her makeup was made to make her look like a zombie. She had a long white vail draped on her head.  
"It's time..." she said to herself. She was leaving behind any chance she still had with Sasuke.

Sasuke sat on a park bench, wondering where Haley could be. He had checked the entire city several times. But then he overhead something.  
"Did you hear about Seto Kaiba's wedding today?" said a guy.  
"Yeah I did!" said another guy. "It's going to be HUGE!"  
"Exxxccuuuuuuuuse me?" asked Sasuke. Was Seto Kaiba really getting married. Had he gotten over Haley? If that was the case, it would mean they would never have to deal with him again!  
"Yeah!" said the first guy, to Sasuke. "Haven't you heard? Seto Kaiba is getting married to Haley Cox today. It's going to be a really big wedding."  
Sasuke felt his throat tightning up. Haley....was marrying Kaiba?! Why?! Did she want to....or was she being forced to?"  
"WHERE?!" cried Sasuke. "WHERE IS THE WEDDING!?!?!"  
The two guys looked afraid.  
"It's on the beach!" said one of the guys.  
Sasuke sprang up from the bench and ran as fast as he possibly could. He had to stop the wedding! BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE!

Erica and Light stopped at a gas station in the middle of a small town to pick up food. As they were walking back to their car, Erica casually looked across the street. In front of a Verizon store, there was a man dressed as a cell phone, dancing. "Poor guy..." Erica thought. "I wonder how much he gets paid to do that."  
She started to get in the car, but she froze. The Yakanushu's words made sense now! She looked across the street again. The man was dressed as a BLACKBERRY.....and he was doing a JIG. The Blackberry glared at her, with eyes of hatred. It screamed, and Erica saw bloodthristy fangs inside his mouth. It transformed, and grew to 10 times it's size, starting to chase Erica and Light!  
"Light, drive!!" Erica cried. He drove down the road as fast as he possibly could, but the cell phone grabbed the car, and tried to eat it. Light and Erica jumped out, and landed on the concrete with a sickening thud.  
They both looked up. The cell phone threw their car on the ground, but it didn't even dent. The car started to shake, and Erica saw a button on the side that said. "Press only in case of emergency." She figured this would be a good time to press it.  
She did, and suddenly, the car TRANSFORMED INTO A GIANT FIGHTING ROBOT. Light and Erica climbed in it. It was a face-off between a giant blackberry storm and a '93 mustang/robot...

"Do you, Seto Kaiba, take Haley Cox to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do," Kaiba said, grinning.  
"And do you, Haley Cox, take Seto Kaiba, to be your lawfully wedded husband."  
"I-"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Haley and Kaiba, turned around. Sasuke ran towards them.  
"Haley, you can't marry him!" Sasuke cried.  
"I WANT to marry him!" Haley yelled.  
Sasuke jaw fell open, and he stared at her in disbelief.  
"You cheated on MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Haley shouted. "I thought our love was real."  
"No Haley! You don't understand!"  
"I understand enough to know that Kaiba is the one for me"  
"No! You can't marry him! I won't let you! Kaiba, I've fought you for Haley before, and I will do it again."  
Kaiba laughed. "You don't stand a chance"

Sasuke took a battle stance, then looked over at Haley in her wedding dress. She held her head in her hands, and started to cry. 'What do I do? Sasuke cheated, I know that.... but I didnt even give him a chance to apologize... NO! If it happened once, who says it wont happen again? Kaiba would never cheat... But I dont love him...' Sasuke ran full speed at Kaiba as he was drawing out his cards. Haley sat down and put her head between her knees as she thought.

Erica pointed out at the robot and yelled "Destroy that Blackberry!" Light laughed maniacally and fired the lazahs at the Storm. It hit the "Q" key, and made it catch on fire. Erica and Light cheered and continued fightin the final boss! Erica used her controls to move the robot car out of the way, whenever the Blackberry sent a Pain Message. Light mired a missile and it hit the unguarded screen of the Blackberry, leaving a large crack. It made a loud beep, the kind when you call someone, but they are on the fax line, so its kinda loud and high pitched and screechy.

Haley had discarded her white, futuristic gloves, and was using the veil as a hood from the flying debri and her own thoughts. Her zombie makeup had been mostly rubbed off, leaving only a few blotches of gray under her eyes. She used a glove to wipe them, then threw it to the side. Sasuke blew fire out of his mouth at Kaiba's sheild, but the sheild somehow managed to withstand the awesome force of the blaze. Kaiba ordered his White Dragon to attack Sasuke directly, instead of all the defensive maneuvers he was having it do before. "Attack Sasuke Uchiha!!" Kaiba yelled. The White Dragon roared, and ran straight towards Sasuke. At the last moment, Sasuke jumped up and landed on the White Dragons neck. Using his freakishly strong hands, Sasuke ripped back the White, plate-like scales of the WHite Dragon, revealing the fleshy and bloody underlayer. He ripped through this layer of flesh to get to the trachea of the dragon, and bit heartily into it. He bit and ripped his way through the trachea, and reached the other side of the dragon. Haley had spent this whole time in the comforts of her mind, and was totally unaware of the Dragons anguished screams, or Kaiba's mourning cries.

Erica and Light engaged the defense system on the robot, since their shields had been damaged by the Blackberry Storm. It electronically beeped in a angry way, and used its many gears and parts as projectiles. Erica and Light cried out as the tiny gears and wires of the phone were hurled at them. They fractured the windshield of the car, and scratched them superficially. "NO!" they cried. The Blackberry booped 'yes', but just then, something incredible happened. There was a loud cry from a dragon, and the Blackberry Storm turned around to see where it was coming from. Light caught a glimpse of its back casing, and jotted down the manufacturing data and name in his deathnote. He wrote that it would be crushed by a giant fighting car. Suddenly, their car leaped high into the air, and crashed down on the Blackberry, ending it ones and for all. Erica and Light cheered and high-fived. They paused and looked deep into each others eyes. Light laughed out and kissed her happily. Erica laughed and jumped up and down out of the car with him. They walked through the rubble of the fight hand-in-hand, and didnt think about anything else but each other.

Kaiba knelt at the body of his dragon, eyes brimming over with sorrow. "Youll pay for what youve done..."Kaiba hissed out. He ran to the schizophrenic Haley, and began to scoop her up, but Sasuke was already there, and punched Kaiba in the face, making him fly back and drop Haley. Sasuke caught her, but she pushed him away and let herself fall to the ground, head still in her hands. Kaiba gave the two of them one last look, then, with a farewell to Haley, disappeared. Sasuke knelt down to Haley and helped her sit up, although she resisted his help. "Haley, what is WRONG with you?!" Sasuke growled angrily. Haley got up and stepped away from him. "Leave me alone, Sasuke. I dont want to talk to you." She started to walk away, but he caught her wrist. "No. I cant." Haley looked back, and wrenched her wrist out of his grasp. When he started walking after her, she upped her pace. When he matched her, she broke out into a sprint. She raced down, over the beach, up the stairs, and onto the sidewalk in the rural town she and Kaiba had chosen for their wedding. She tore away the train of her gown, leaving just her normal dress that she had been wearing before. She took a glance over her shoulder to check for Sasuke, but he was still on th beach. She smiled to herself, until the Sasuke on the beach disappeared in a puff of smoke. She gasped as the hit what seemed to be a hard wall, but it was Sasuke. She gasped and tried to fall back, but he caught her and frowned. "Whats wrong? I cant help you unless you tell me, Haley." She shook, paralyzed. "N-No." "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sasuke screamed. Haley made a sound of frustration, and pushed him back. She pulled off her veil and threw it onto the ground. "I dont need to explain myself to a cheating, lying scoundrel like you!!!" Sasuke punched a wall nearby, breaking it into pebbles. "It wasnt my fault!!! She kissed ME, Haley! I told her to go away, and that I couldnt go on a date with her, but she dragged me along, and I couldnt do anything!" He was breathing heavily and staring at her, waiting for a response. Haley's angry mask broke, and she fell to her knees, with warm tears on her face. "Im so sorry, Sasuke." She whispered. He sighed, relieved, and came over to her.

Erica and Light came to the end of the small town, and they both stopped, unsure of where to go. She shook out her drying wings, leaving the last drops of water on the ground. She looked up and saw...

a creature flying towards them. It was far off in the distance, and Light and Erica couldn't make out what it was.  
"CA-CAW!!" It shrieked. It started to get closer, and Erica, with the vision of a wildcat, could just barely see it's hideous face. It had insanely crazy hair, that was spiky and flew back. And it's eyes! They we're like different colors! Which made its freaky crooked smile, even scarier to look at.  
"I know what that is...." Erica whispered. "It's the Havlobitch!"  
Erica and Light tried to run but they could not escape. The creature flung out it's razor sharp talons, and snatched the two in them and flew off into the distance.

"We need to get out of here." Sasuke said. "Seto Kaiba's going to come after you again."  
He and Haley stood up, and Haley got on his back. Sasuke did a shinobi-ninja-jump into the sky, and did a backflip.  
"Sasuke, stop for a second." Haley whispered.  
Sasuke landed on a tree branch and set Haley down. "What is it Haley? Are you alright?"  
"The spirits," Haley said. "They've spoken."  
"What did they say??"  
"They said... that the message lies in the shrine."  
"What message..." Sasuke asked. "what shrine?!"  
"I don't know," Haley admitted. "But we must go to Australia"  
"WTF." Sasuke was confused... Why Australia? But he knew, that if the spirits had said it, then it must be so.

Light and Erica tried to escape the the grasp of the Havlobitch but they couldn't. They both looked up and saw a sign that said "Welcome to Canada!"  
"NOOOO!!!!" they screamed. "Not Canada!!!"  
Havlobitch flew to a tree and tossed Erica and Light into a giant nest. After lying on the ground dazed for a few seconds, they sat up. In front of them, we're two really ugly creatures. They looked like smaller versions of Havlobitch.  
"THESE ARE MY BABIEZ." she said. "ARENT THEY PRECIOUS?!"  
"Uhh.........." Light and Erica stared at the stupid smiling babies and wondered how in the world anyone could find them precious.  
Havlobitch growled and leaped down into the nest. Her bulging tummy fat was absolutely disgusting looking and Light and Erica thought their eyes were going to bleed.  
"I SAID...AREN'T THEY PRECIOUS??! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE THIS A DEAN ANTHONY ISSUE!!"  
"Uh, yeah," said Erica. "They're like angels sent from the good lord Jesus!"  
Havlobitch smiled, her creepy distorted smile, and said. "Why thank you!" She flew back up to the top of the nest.  
"Now, I have a challenge for you both," she said. "You need to pick a song and make up a dance music video to it. It's due by tomOOrow, and if it's not done, I will feed you both to my babiez!"  
The hideous baby things smiled in delight and started jumping up and down. Their joy was unbearable to watch and Erica just wanted to punch them both in the face.  
"Ok babiez!" Havlobitch said. "I'm sOOry, but we're going to let these two bOOrow our nest so they can show us their music video tomOOrow!" and then Havlobitch and her babiez flew away.

It was dark, and extremely stormy. All of the airports were closed because of the weather, and there was no way to get to Australia by plane. No boats would leave either, because the ocean was too rough. Haley and Sasuke sat on a fishing dock, getting soaked by rain. How were they to get to Australia?  
"What should we do?" asked Sasuke.  
"I don't know!" Haley cried. There were tears running down her face, but you couldn't tell because of the rain. "Why does this have to be so hard?! Why did the Yakanushu have to choose US to fulfill the prophecy?! Why can't we just live like normal kids?!"  
"Haley..." Sasuke said. He sat down next to her and held her in his arms. "Don't worry."  
Haley stared into the water for a few minutes. Suddenly, she saw the face of the Yakanushu. He said "Use your abilities Haley-chan. You have the power."  
"That's it!" Haley said. She stood up.  
"BOW CHIKA WOW WOW!" she cried, summoning the spirits of the ocean, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! "Mermaid man and Barnacle Boy UNITE!!" they cried, punching eachother's fist. It reminded Haley of the John/Gordon Freeman handshake she and Erica always did, and she wondered if her dear friend was safe.  
Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy used their fish calls to lure in sea creatures towards Haley and Sasuke, who then jumped onto the back of a whale as it dove into the water.  
"Shamu!" Haley cried. "Take us to Australia please!"

Light and Erica choose the song "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred for their music video, and they were almost done with the dance.  
"I hope Havlobitch likes our video," Light said.  
"Oh, don't be an Alex Mitchell!" Erica said. "Why do you care what Havlobitch thinks of us??"  
"Because if she likes it, she'll probably let us go!"  
"Good point."

"CA-CAW!!" they looked up to see Havlobitch and her babiez flying towards them and landing on the side of the nest.  
"Since today is yesterday's tomOOrow, that means you need to show me your video!"  
"Okay," said Light. He walked over and turned on the song.  
"I'm...Too sexy for my shiiirrt....too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it huuurrrtttss"  
Light and Erica started doing their perfectly coreographed dance as Havlobitch watched them. She scowled.  
"This song is inappropriate!!" she yelled. "It has the word 'sexy' in it, which is extremely vulgar! I will NOT let my babiez hear that!"  
She towered over Erica and Light. "There will be no tomOOrow for you two!" she yelled...

Sasuke and Haley had been traveling for about a day. Suddenly, Haley spotted something in the water. She picked it up, and it was a beautiful saphire amulet. There was an engraving of words on the back, and it said...

"The Elemental Stone". They looked at each other, confused. The whale paid no attention to them, only flopped onto shore with a deep groan. Haley and Sasuke stepped off the whale and onto Australia. Haley dangled the amulet in front of her so that it caught the sunlight. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the shrine..." She thought out loud. Sasuke shrugged as they walked. They came to the beginning of a large forest. They heard animal noises and birds, and the top of the trees trembled with animals jumping from tree top to tree top. Sasuke knelt down for Haley to get onto his back, and then they took off towards the large stone shrine.

Havlobitch threw back her head and screamed "THIS IS A DEAN ANTHONY ISSUE!!!" Her babies squealed in delight, their pointy ears swiveling and quivering with hunger. They were simply TOO ENERGETIC. Erica and Light screamed and scooted back real fast. Suddenly, something small and metal came down from the sky, it was........ A ROCKET CAN. Light picked up the can and looked at it. Erica looked over and touched the can. "What's that?" She asked. Light shrugged. "I don't know..." He said. "It looks like a energy drink... maybe we should try it." Erica nodded. They both took a sip from the can, and they felt like a fighter jet made of biceps!!!!! They had GRATUITOUS AMOUNTS OF ENERGY!!!! Erica and Light stood up to Havlobitch and yelled "We'll get you back, evil boss!!!!!!!" They ran ABNORMALLY FAST to her and punched her in the eye and she COULDN'T SEE. She let out a high screech and yelled "NO!!! Stop, let me help you with your issues!" Erica and Light yelled "NO!" and punched her again her babies cried and jumped out and flew away. Eventually, Havlobitch was just a bloody pulp, and Light and Erica breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow. That. Was. Awesome. That was like adding water to a sugah rush!" Erica laughed. "Lol. That was a negropun." They laughed. The laugh overed quickly.

Sasuke stopped at the front of the shrine, and all of a sudden, the amulet in Haley's hands began to glow. "Oh!" She gasped. It floated upwards, taking Haley with it. Haley screamed, and the amulet flew forward. Haley screamed as she was flown into the shrine. The amulet went through a window on the 16th floor, and then was gone in a blue glow. Sasuke leaped onto the roof of the shrine and into the same window that Haley and the amulet had gone into. He saw her placing it onto a pedestal. "Hey! Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded and finished placing it onto the granite pedestal. I think that it wanted me to do this, that's why it took me here. Sasuke stood beside her, and she finished putting it onto the stone. The amulet glowed even brighter, and a blue wave washed over the whole room, creating a great wind that blew their hair back in a dramatic fashion. Haley clutched her hands together, and held them close. Sasuke was in a battle stance, ready for a fight.

The two babies of the Havlobitch flew back into the nest and cawed loudly. Erica and Light, still uncomfortably ghetto fabulous, were already fighting them. Light was beating the first baby with his hands and feet. Erica had ripped off the ears of the second baby and was beating it with them. She made vines grow to hold the baby down, and then she made lichen grow out of its mouth to block off its air supply. She laughed as it made its dying gurgles. Light laughed too, as he finished off the baby. They high fived, and jumped down from the nest. They landed on the ground (opposed to....) and observed their surroundings. "Where are we?" asked Erica. Light looked around, and immediately realized where they were. "We're in Australia." said Light. Erica looked around once again, and saw a large stone building that she hadn't seen before. There was a blue light coming out of the top of the building. "OMG! LOOK!" She yelled, pointing to the building's blue gasped, and they both immediately started running towards the building. Erica yelled "It looks like a shrine!" Light nodded in agreement. There was a gust coming from the building, making it hard to run. They trudged up the flights of stairs to the top floor of the building, but the door was sealed shut. They shoved and shoved, but they couldn't get the door open.

Light stared at the door. "There's only one way to open this thing."  
Erica gasped. "Light!....you don't mean.......the forbidden technique?! But Light! In ninja school, Master Zou told us we can only use that in extreme emergency situations!"  
"IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" Light cried.  
Erica nodded. "Okay."  
They summoned up the chakra in their bodies, then punched their fists together. "Ready?" Light asked. "Yeah," said Erica.  
"ROLLER COASTER PUNCH!" they screamed in unison. "CH-CH-CH-WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
They both slammed their fists into the door, and it flew off it's hinges. It slammed into a wall, almost hitting Haley, and shattered into tiny pieces.

"HALEY! SASUKE!" Erica cried, and ran over to hug her friends.  
They spent the next hour or so, telling eachother what happened after they had split up for so long.  
"Wow..." said Erica. "You really almost married Kaiba?"  
"Yeah," said Haley. "But it turns out Sasuke really hated Zeeara."  
"Who wouldn't?" said Sasuke.  
And they laughed, but it overed quickly again.  
"And Erica, Light, you guys really got captured by a Havlobitch and got taken to Canada and had to dance to I'm Too Sexy?"  
"Sure did," said Light. "And the worst part was her babiez. Oh, what ugly babiez they were."

After talking some more, Haley told them about the amulet she found. "I'm not sure what do with it now?" she asked.  
They all walked over and stared at it. And suddenly, everyone felt something rush through them. It was a feeling, a feeling that told them they must unite! Everyone layed their fingers on the amulet and the entire room started glowing blue, like the color of the toilet water after you clean it with that soap stuff.  
They all floated up in the air and everything started glowing. Finally it got so bright, that no one could see anymore, and eventually they all blacked out.

"Ugh..." Sasuke groaned. "Is everyone okay?"  
"Yeah.." said Haley. "But.......where are we?"  
The group looked up to see a nice looking yellow house that looked like it was made out of construction paper. Then, a man walked out of the house. He was wearing a green striped shirt and brown hair.  
"Who are you?" asked Haley.  
"I'm Steve!" he said.  
"What are we doing here?" Erica asked.  
"This is your next task in the prophecy! You have to play Blue's Clue's to find out Seto Kaiba's weakness!"  
"What's....Blues Clues?" asked Light.  
Steve explained how in the game, you had to find three things with Blues Pawprint on them and write them down in the Handy Dandy Notebook. Then, you had to figure out what all the clues led to.  
"Sounds easy enough," said Sasuke.  
"Oh," said Steve. "It WOULD be easy, except that you have to play it in the AMAZON RAINFOREST!"  
Suddenly, the house and front yard dissapearred and they were all in the middle of a rainforest!  
"Have fun!" said Steve, and he vanished into a puff of smoke.

The group walked for about an hour until Erica spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was Blue's Pawprint! And it was on a........

I'll give you some without the fish." "NOOOO!" Haley cried. "I can't have any of the fish juice in it! Do you have crackers?" She asked. Steve angrily slammed a box golden leaf the fell out of a random tree, as if by coincidence! They all gasped, and Erica ran over to the leaf, since flora WAS her area of expertise. She picked it up and ran her hand over the blue paw-print. "Wow.....wonder what this means." She said quietly. Haley shrugged and walked over to the leaf. She took it from Erica and licked it, "Yep. It's real gold." Everyone got an anime sweat drop on their head. "What the f*ck?!" Sasuke said, tearing his off and stomping it into the ground. Light waited for his to fade away and Erica just let hers sit. Haley was continuing to inspect the leaf, but Sasuke took it from her and smelled it. "Hm. The scent on this leaf tells me that we need to go West." No one questioned this, and they all traveled west, taking the golden leaf with them. Light scribbled down a drawing of a leaf in the Handy Dandy Notebook, and suddenly, a giant, greasy, sweaty child fell down from a tree with more hair than any one cared to see. "Hey. Hey. Hey. I like your drawings. I like YOU too. Anime is the coolest. I like life, and my dog, and AMBUW CWOREE. She's a real babe, although that isn't an appropriate word to use." The hairy child/Sasquatch set eyes on Erica. "Although... this blond beauty is one of the fairest maidens I have set eyes on in a long time..." He reached out a grubby, hair coated hand towards Erica, and everyone thought of King Kong for a moment, and then Light came to. He yelled "Get away from my lady, black haired swine!" And he punched him REAL HARD and the hairy child flew far away. Erica clasped her hands together and said "My hero" in a dream like fashion.  
Everyone watched as he turned into a tiny speck in the sky. They all put up their arms and yelled "YAY!" and kept walking. Suddenly, Haley tripped over something and face planted into the ground. "Ack!" she yelled. Sasuke was already picking her up off the ground, and Haley brushed dirt off of her face and clothes. "What was that?" she asked. Erica picked up a shiny gold root with a blue paw-print on it. "OMG! It's Blue's paw-print!" Light exclaimed. They all cheered. Haley put the root into her knapsack with the golden leaf, and they trekked on. They came to a rushing stream that was filled with aquatic life and plants. Haley felt a strange vibration come from the pond, and ran to the stream. She peered over the fast water and saw a golden carp flash by. "I see it!" She reached in. "Wait!" Yelled Sasuke. "Don't reach in-" but his warning came to late, and Haley fell into the raging river. "Ah!" She screamed, and then she went under. Everyone just stood in shock as she was carried down the clear river. They could see her tumbling under the water, only occasionally surfacing.  
The group finally came to their senses and ran after her. "I swear. She is such a MORON!" Said Sasuke. "I mean, it was a freaking RAPID RIVER! Anyone else would have enough common sense to prevent themselves from falling into the river, but not her..." "Well, Sasuke..." Said Light. " She was only trying to get the fish. It wasn't entirely her fault. She IS part cat, you know." "There she is!" shouted Erica. She pointed to a person on the river bed. They ran faster to see if it was her. It was Haley, and she was holding a golden carp to her chest, although she had squeezed the life out of it under water. They shook her awake, and Erica dried her off with her angel wings. Haley shook an ear, and drops of water flew out.  
Sasuke hit her over the head. "Idiot!" Her cried. "Why'd you DO that?! You could have gotten yourself KILLED! How would we have completed the prophecy?! We need all FOUR chosen ones." Haley shrank back. "Sorry..." She said quietly. "But I caught the fish!!!" She waved it up high. Erica laughed, and Haley tilted her head so she could see her. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Haha... It's dead." Said Erica. Haley burst out laughing, and they all joined in, laughing at the fishes dead-ness.  
Haley placed the dried fish into her knapsack, and they all headed back to the pretty yellow house. Steve greeted them all happily and invited them into his living room. "Alright guys! You know what to do! Sit down in the thinking chair and THINK, THINK, THIIIIINK. If we use our minds one step at a time we can do- anything- that we wanna do." Everyone gave each other a 'wtf?' look. "So, what would we need a leaf, a root, and a fish for?" Asked Steve in a condescending voice. They all breathed a breath of frustration. "We're not 4" said Light. Steve ignored them and went on. "Hmm..... lets draw it out." "I LIKE YOUR DRAWINGSSS!!!" Called a voice from outside the window. "Leave us alone!" Shouted Sasuke. The earth seemed to shake in a seismic event as the child-thing walked off.  
"Maybe its for soup!"Said Steve. He went into the kitchen and boiled water. As the four followed him in, they were confronted by talking pepper and salt shakers. "Hey." "How are you?" They asked. Sasuke grabbed one by the metal top and shattered it against the counter. Everyone looked the other way and pretended not to see it. Sasuke brushed off his hands and whistled innocently. Steve hummed as he put in the fish, the root, and the leaf. "Golden Basil Leaf... Golden Ginseng Root..... Golden Carp...." "Hey! You broke my wife!" Shouted the pepper shaker. Sasuke smashed it against the counter the same way he did the salt shaker. He shifted the glass underneath the counter with his foot. Tiny, pitiful crying was heard from the edge of the counter, and there was a small, Paprika shaker. "Momma... Dadda..." It sniffled. Sasuke smashed it straight into the counter with a fist, and it was a pile of glass and spice.

"Alllllllrighty! Who's hungry?" Asked Steve. The group said "We are!" and they all sat down at the table. While Steve dished out the soup, Sasuke stabbed the eyes out of the talking chair that he was sitting in. The chair screamed loudly, but Steve didn't seem to notice. They all quietly laughed. Haley suddenly frowned. "Heyyyy... This soup has fish in it... I'm a vegetarian." Steve stopped. "A vegetarian? Hm. Well, then of crackers down on the table. After skimming the ingredients, she said "These crackers have high fructose corn syrup and hydrogenated oils in themmmm.... I cant eat this either." Steve turned around slowly, and screamed "GET OUUUUTTTTT!!!" He kicked them out of his house, and onto the street. They rubbed their butts, and stood up.  
Suddenly, there was a bright light, and the Yakanushu appeared and came down to them. "Well done, you four. You truly are the chosen ones." They all bowed and said "Thank you, Yakanushu-san." The Yakanushu stood before them and smiled. "Now, there is only one more task that I ask of you. I'm afraid your journey ends here." They all gasped. "Wha?" He nodded. "Yes. The world is in relative peace now, and you are not needed to preform any more tasks." They each looked at each other, wondering if this was a good thing or bad thing. "But what about Kaiba?" Asked Sasuke. The Yakanushu smile kindly. "Kaiba is in hiding right now, and won't cause trouble for you four any time soon. The last thing I ask of you, is to live among the humans. Become one with them, and protect them from further harm. Kaiba may try to strike again, and when he does, you must be ready. Farewell for now, but we'll see each other again, very soon." With tears in their eyes, they stepped into the portal that the Yakanushu made, and returned to the world in which Haley and Erica started out in. They looked around, and from the writing, they found themselves in America. They were surprised that the Yakanushu put them here, but didn't question it.  
"First thing's first," Said Light. "We need to find jobs, so that we can live. Where are we, anyway?" Erica found a sign. "It says... 'Scranton'." None of them knew where that was, so they looked around for a while. They came across an office park, and wondered in. "This looks like a good place." Said Sasuke. Everyone agreed, and they ventured inside. They went up the flights of stairs, and came to a door that ws titled "Dunder Mifflin Paper Comp." They shrugged and knocked on the door. It was answered by a man in a suit with a rather large nose. "Can I help you?" He asked, cheerfully. "Um..." said Haley. "We're looking for jobs..." The man smiled happily. "There's always room for four more! Come with me, and we'll fill out some paper work, on paper that WE MADE!" The group looked confused, and the employees in the office all rolled their eyes.  
After an hour of paperwork, the team had landed positions. Haley and Erica were working in the office, and Sasuke and Light were moved to the packing part. They waved a temporary good bye, and Erica and Haley sat down in their new desks. Haley spun around in her swivel chair, but a man with glasses and round face yelled "That's a misuse of company property! Micheal, I think that she should have that chair confiscated!" Micheal Scott, the manager and person who employed them, rolled his eyes. "Dwight, she's a new employee. Let's try to welcome her into our family." Dwight huffed and shot her a look. Haley ignored it, but stopped spinning. "Oh, by the way, Erica. I'm going to have to ask you to not wear those wings to work, because it may be distracting to some of our employees here. Same with you, Haley. No cat ears." Micheal returned to his office. The camera men aimed in on Erica and Haley's worried faces. "Do you guys always tape the employees here?" Erica asked. The camera man nodded yes. Erica nodded, and went back to typing on her computer.

6 Months Later

After settling in to Scranton, the four of them had gotten their own apartments, and Erica and the hunky Light were living together, like Haley and the dream boat Sasuke. Erica made sure to cover her angel wings by wearing fashionable jackets, and Haley wore a black french beret to cover her her cat ears. They were doing quite well, and then one day...  
Erica and Haley sat at their computers, typing away as usual. Haley, half asleep at the monitor, put a lollipop in her mouth, giving her a much-needed energy boost. Erica shifted her wings in her jacket, they were getting cramped again. She went briefly to the bathroom to stretch them out. As soon as she came back, Light and Sasuke burst through the door. "Erica!" Called Light. "Haley!" Called Sasuke. The pair of them ran to the two men, and they all ran outside. "We must go." Said Sasuke. "Kaiba's back, and we have to fight him." Said Light. Erica and Haley nodded, and were about to follow them, when they were both gently pushed back. They were confused. "Huh?" They both said. "We have to go without you." Said Sasuke. "Were sorry..." Said Light. "No!" yelled Haley. "You can't said Erica. Light and Sasuke looked at each other. Sasuke frowned. "Were really sorry about this." Suddenly Light and Sasuke lunged out at Erica and Haley, and everything went black.  
When the two woke, they were back at Haley's apartment. They both sat up and looked around. Haley immediately broke into tears, realizing that they had been left behind. Erica patted her on the shoulder. "They'll come back, Haley. You know they will." She nodded, and stood up. "Yeah. Let's go back to work. Its the only thing we can do until they come back." The started back to the office building, knowing that somewhere in the country, or in another world, Sasuke and Light were out there, thinking of them.


End file.
